


【撒隆】亡者归来

by Sylvie530 (orphan_account)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 注意：28岁撒x15岁隆！主CP撒隆，米妙。拉达→加隆提及。米诺斯x路尼提及。死而复生梗。基本人设跟Reunion差不多。





	【撒隆】亡者归来

01.

【2029年】

撒加用纯棉毛巾擦着湿漉漉的头发，走出蒸汽缭绕的浴室。外面的雨还没停，隐约听得见雨水打在屋檐的声音。  
他随意地披上白色浴袍，给自己倒了一杯睡前牛奶。  
客厅的餐桌上放着今天的报纸，他翻到填字的那一页，一边啜着牛奶一边做题。  
左下角的一则迷你告示突然跳进他的视线。  
撒加眯起了眼睛，他放下手里的铅笔，仔细地又看了一遍那则告示。  
暗蓝色的瞳孔微微地收缩。

经过排列组合的字母拼成明确的信息：加隆回来了。

“加隆。”

撒加轻声地念着这个名字，端起那杯牛奶走到水槽边，将杯子倾出一个角度。乳白色的液体被倒入水槽，快速地消失不见。  
他叹了口气，重新给自己倒了一杯威士忌。  
“加隆。”他喃喃地说，“加隆。”  
他按亮手机屏幕，滑动解锁——密码是始终没变过的0530——定了一张直飞洛杉矶的机票。

【2016年】

加隆坐在泥水里。他浑身都湿透了，冷得要打颤，后脑勺疼得厉害。他伸手去摸，黏黏糊糊的一手血。  
温热的鲜血散发出独有的咸腥味道，惹得他一阵阵作呕。  
“妈的。”加隆低声地骂，晃晃悠悠地想站起来，可是两腿不停使唤，一下子又跪倒在地上。他双手撑着地，血沿着额角脸颊淋淋漓漓地往下淌，滴滴答答地落进泥洼里。  
他眼前发花，整个人都晕晕乎乎，闭上眼睛歇了好几分钟，这才摇晃着站稳了。  
脚下像踩着棉花，幸好他对自己要去的地方非常熟悉。

回家。

加隆跌跌撞撞地往前走，期间又摔倒了好几回。最后一次他摔得太厉害，就那么仰躺在地上，连动一动手指都觉得全身在痛。  
太阳穴一跳一跳的，他大睁着眼，可什么也看不清，只觉得有冷冰冰的雨丝不停地落进眼睛里，又顺着眼角流了出去。  
要死了，这回真他妈的要死了。  
他心里明白，可就是动不了，于是就那么躺在路中间，像条丧家之犬。还是湿透了的。

后来，许许多多的人脸开始一个接一个地从他眼前晃过，有些人他都不记得是谁，可就那么出现了，甚至还朝他露出诡异的微笑来。  
他累得要命，就紧紧闭上眼睛。却还是看得见。  
最后一个才是撒加。

撒加像他记忆里一样温柔，用手掌摸了摸他的额头，又一下一下地理着他的头发。  
哥哥。  
他闭着眼轻声地唤着他，可耳边全是落雨的声音。  
死……  
这就是死吧。  
他不甘心地握紧拳。突然看到一道雪白的光。那光切割开黑暗，把他包裹在中间。

【2029年】

加隆认真地吃早餐。  
白色的厚底瓷盘里放着刚烤好的华夫饼，上面浇着枫糖和草莓酱，还撒了一点点糖粉。  
刚端上来的时候它的香气非常诱人，可现在已经冷了，饼底被糖水和酱汁浸湿，整个都软塌塌的。  
加隆有一搭没一搭地用餐刀切着华夫饼，把它分成几乎等大的长方形小块，偶尔用叉子叉起一块放进嘴里，相当仔细地慢慢咀嚼。  
盘子里渐渐空了，只剩下湿乎乎的糖浆，跟饼渣一起胡乱涂在惨白的背景里。

“瞧瞧，多像个抛尸现场。”加隆敲了敲盘子的边沿。  
“只是没有尸体。”  
“这样才对嘛。”加隆看着他，“全都吃掉，保证一点儿痕迹都没有。”

他边说边自顾自地开始笑，举着被草莓酱染红了的餐叉，那上面戳着最后一块华夫饼，看起来马上就要泡烂了。  
“呐，撒加，”他歪着头，像乖学生那样认真地提问，“你说说，杀死我的人干嘛不把我也切成一块一块的？”  
“你以为把人切成块是很容易办到的事情吗？”撒加跟他一样认真地回答，“很复杂的。工具，角度，力道，都得恰到好处才行。简而言之，需要经过医学专业训练。”  
“哦，原来如此。那……要是真的切成块，我大概就不会活过来了吧？”  
“谁知道呢？”撒加站起来收拾餐具，“你还饿吗？”  
“饿。”加隆绕过桌子，不客气地夺过他手里的餐盘重重放下。那东西在理石桌面上摔出“啪”的一响，一下子碎成了好几块。  
“谁准你现在收拾了？我还要吃牛排呢。”他皱着鼻子说，那标志性的动作跟撒加记忆里十三年前的加隆一模一样。

“你要吃牛排？”撒加看了一眼墙上的挂钟，“现在是早上七点零五……。”  
“可我觉得饿死了。”加隆皱着鼻子凑过来，踮着脚，乱糟糟的头发蹭着他哥的颈窝，“那可怜兮兮的华夫饼根本就吃不饱好吗？”  
撒加揉了一把他的头发：“你把碎盘子收拾了，我就给你做牛排。想吃哪种？菲力？肋眼？还是T骨？”  
“这些弯弯绕绕的名字，光听着就烦死了。随便你。反正我要三分熟。”加隆抱着撒加的脖子，使劲亲了亲他的下巴。  
“好吧。收拾盘子。赶紧的。”

盯着煎锅里滋滋作响的牛排，撒加有些走神。  
加隆从小就最喜欢吃这个。三分熟。稍微放置就上刀切开。外层是均匀的肉棕色，往里是鲜艳的粉红色，中心是纯粹的肉色。颜色略暗的血水会沿着刀刃渗出。染出一片漂亮的玫瑰红……

“过了！”  
加隆“哗啦”一下把瓷盘碎片倒进垃圾桶，大声在他背后说。  
撒加一个激灵回了神。

“你刚才说什么？”  
“我说‘过了！’”  
“什么过了？”  
“火候啊！笨蛋！算起来你也还没到三十吧？这就未老先衰了？工作压力太大？”  
“……”

撒加手忙脚乱地把那块牛排捞出来扔进餐盘，用右手食指指腹在肉块上轻轻按了按。  
果然过了。  
这个手感……至少也该有五分熟了。  
撒加有些头痛地扶额。  
实在太久没经历过失败了……这感觉虽然新鲜，但着实令他非常不爽。

“我再重新给你做吧……”他难得有些局促地说。  
“不用了，笨老哥！下次做饭别走神！”  
加隆抄起那个盘子，三步并作两步来到餐桌前，随便浇了点黑椒汁，手起餐刀落。  
“嗯，好吃！”一边大嚼一边啧啧称赞，蓝眼睛眯成一条缝，“幸好你的手艺还算没退步……”  
“谢谢。”

“十三年。”开心地嚼牛肉的加隆突然闷声说。  
“什么？”  
“我说十三年啊。”歪着头看了一眼坐在旁边的撒加，加隆心满意足地舔了舔嘴唇，“你得时刻记着，我足有十三年没吃过饭！你想想这得有多饿……”  
“别胡扯，快点吃。凉了就不好吃了。”撒加又揉了一下他的头发。  
“可我本来就是……”

桌上的手机突然震动了一下，有一行小字出现在屏幕上方，很快就消失了。  
撒加的表情立刻变得严肃：  
“我得去打个电话，”他拿起手机往书房走，“你在这儿乖乖吃。”  
“喂，你干嘛不直接在这儿打？”  
撒加已经反手把门带上了。  
“切。”加隆朝着书房门的方向吐了吐舌头，接着对付剩下的牛肉。

撒加很快就从书房里出来，他换上外出的衣服，又从门口的柜子上拿了钥匙：“我很快就回来，你不要出去。”  
“我偏要出去。”加隆撇着嘴跟他哥唱反调，“自从你把我弄到这儿来就没让我出去过！我马上就要憋死了！撒加，你忍心看我再死一遍吗？带我一起去吧！我可以说你是我的……”  
“你本来就是我的。”撒加截住他的请求，走过来吻了吻他的额头，尽职尽责地劝哄道：“听哥哥的话，好吧？”  
“如果我听话，有什么奖励？”加隆眨了眨眼，语气里有得逞的笑意。  
“……你想要什么奖励？”  
“给我一把枪！”加隆昂着头盯着他哥的脸，眼底的迫切完全藏不住，“我知道你有的是！”  
“成交。”撒加想也没想就答应了，“乖乖等我回家。”  
“对了，”撒加正要出门的时候，加隆突然又说，“好哥哥，你把米罗叫来陪我打游戏吧！我一个人实在太无聊了！”  
“得寸进尺。”  
“那可不可以嘛？”加隆故意在椅子里扭动了两下，做出一副撒娇的模样。  
撒加无奈地摇了摇头：“我会给他打电话。”

 

TBC


End file.
